Along the Way
by Slaud
Summary: After the Battle of Feinster, Arya and Eragon make there way to Gil'ead. Along the way, Arya discovers her true feelings for Eragon. Rated M for later chapters. My first Fanfiction ever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: One

A voice that sounded like it belonged to a young boy came from outside of Eragon's tent, "Shadeslayer?"

Eragon woke from his trance-like sleep slowly, sitting up on his cot. He rubbed his eyes, and then looked over to the entrance of his tent. He got up and grabbed his tunic, pulling it over his head, soon followed by the belt of Beloth the Wise. He strapped Brisingr to the belt, and after checking his appearance in his mirror stepped outside. Eragon looked down at Jarsha and smiled.

"Good morning Jarsha. Have a message for me?" Eragon asked.

Jarsha nodded curtly, "Yes, Shadeslayer. Nasuada has requested the presence of yourself, Saphira Brightscales, and Arya Shadeslayer in her tent right away."

At that moment Saphira lifted her head up, looking at Jarsha. She reached out with her mind to Eragon. _Good morning, little one. _Saphira gave a dragon's equivalent of a smile, that looked more hostile than friendly.

Eragon nodded to Jarsha, "Have you had the chance to contact Arya Shadeslayer to inform her of this?"

Jarsha shook his head, "Yes sir, her quarters are closer to Nasuada's than your own. She should be there already."

Eragon nodded once again, "You have delivered your message well, Jarsha, take pride in that."

With that Jarsha smiled and bowed quickly before turning and running off in the direction he came from.

Eragon sighed, rubbing his temples, _It has only been two days since the Varden took Feinster, Oromis Ebrithil and Glaedr Ebrithil were killed by that murderer Galbatorix, and You, Arya, and myself had a close call with Varaug. Two days is hardly enough to cope. _

_The Varden need us more than ever, Eragon. We must be strong and push on. _Saphira wiped away all of the pain and heartache that Eragon held gently with her mind, and sent waves of reassurance and love to her young rider. _We will survive, Eragon. We must. For all of Alagaesia. _

Eragon sighed, silently agreeing with her. He climbed up onto Saphira's back, inbetween the spikes located there. She thrust powerfully with her hind legs, propelling them into the air, and with two mighty thrusts of her wings, she was flying towards the Varden's ruler's tent. As they neared Eragon surveyed the Varden's camp, which was located outside of Feinster. The tents were arranged in no particular order, a straight path to anywhere was impossible to find in between the tents. After a moment or two of flight, Saphira had located the tents that belonged to Nasuada. It wasn't hard to spot, be it from the ground, or in the air. The tent was in between two and three times as large as the rest of the Varden's tents. Saphira landed with a dull thud, folding her wings carefully in order to prevent hitting anything. Eragon dismounted Saphira and landed with elven grace. Eragon stood at the entrance of the tent, waiting to be announced by one of the Nighthawks.

The Nighthawk closest to the entrance said in a loud voice, "Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales request an audience with you, lady Nasuada."

A brief moment later, a muffled reply could be heard from inside the tent, "You may admit them."

Eragon nodded to the Nighthawks, and entered the tent. He surveyed the room as he was making his way to an empty seat to the left of Nasuada, and directly infront of Arya. Saphira poked her head through a hole in large flap in the side of the tent, so that her head was directly behind Eragon. The flap had been cut especially for her.

Nasuada smiled at the two, "Ah, Eragon, Saphira, it is nice to see you both."

Eragon nodded, and Saphira hummed softly. "And you as well, Lady Nasuada." He then looked over at Arya, and smiled, "Greetings to you as well, Shadeslayer."

Arya's face lightened slightly, her lips twitched upwards enough so that only an elf or dragon could see her faint smile. She nodded, "Shadeslayer."

Nasuada's rich voice filled the room once more, "Queen Islanszadi contacted me yesterday evening." She paused, waiting to see their reaction. Eragon didn't react at all, only nodded. Arya, on the other hand, tensed visibly, and her eyes widened a hairs width. Nasuada then continued, "She has requested the presence of all three of you for Oromis, and Glaedr's funeral."

Arya relaxed visibly upon hearing the why her mother had contacted Nasuada.

Saphira spoke then for the first time since their arrival, _What are your thoughts on having the three most powerful members of the Varden gone for a week? Possibly even two. _

Nasuada looked over to Saphira, and then said grimly, "After listening to Islanszadi's reasoning behind her request, I have reluctantly agreed to let Eragon and Saphira leave the Varden to attend Oromis and Glaedr's funeral. She reasoned that Murtagh and Thorn have been nearly incapacitated in their fight with Oromis and Glaedr and their chances of returning to the fray as of right now are slim. But when it comes to Arya, I have no power over here, so my thoughts matter little when it comes to when or where she goes."

Saphira nodded slightly, _I thank you then._

Nasuada looked up at Saphira with confuse written all over her face, "What should you be thanking me for, Saphira?" She asked.

A deep rumble could be heard as Saphira let out a deep, rumbling chuckle, _For allowing us to go peacefully, we would have gone with, or without your consent. _

Nasuada's eyes widened slightly, "Ah, I see. Well then you are welcome, Saphira Brightscales, and Eragon Shadeslayer."

Eragon smiled brightly at his dragon, he reached back and patted her on the nose affectionately. _I love you, Saphira. More than you will ever know. _He spoke through their mental bond.

Saphira purred like a cat as Eragon patted her, _And I you, little one. _She sent waves of love through their mental bond.

Nasuada smiled at the pair. As Eragon and Saphira turned their attention back to the other two, Nasuada spoke up, "You are free to leave, I have many things I must accomplish before the days out." Nasuada sighed as she motioned to the desk to her right, behind Arya, which was piled with paperwork.

Eragon and Arya stood in unison, but it was Arya that spoke, "I will go and prepare for travel." She looked over at Saphira, "Saphira, Will I be accompanying Eragon on your back?"

Saphira let out a deep, rumbling chuckle once more, _Of course, Arya. You are as much a part of my family as Eragon is. Also, what would make you think that we would even _allow _you to run all the way?_

Arya nodded, before making her way towards the tent, followed by Eragon, only to be stopped by Nasuada's voice. "Oh, and Arya, Saphira?" She called out.

Arya turned with an eyebrow raised questionably. "Yes?"

Saphira poked her head back through the flap, _Yes?_

Nasuada smiled brightly, "Keep Eragon out of trouble. It tends to follow him wherever he goes."

Arya let her beautiful laughter fill the tent, the sound sent a shiver down the length of Eragon's spine.

Together, Saphira and Arya replied, "We will do our best."

Saphira pulled her massive head back out of the tent. Arya turned and walked through the tent flap out into the sunlight, followed closely by Eragon. Arya turned back to fact Eragon, her eyes scanning over him slowly, starting at his feet, rising to meet his eyes.

"When do we leave, Eragon?" Arya asked.

"I would like to leave within an hour or two, I wish to spend as little time as possible away from the Varden." Eragon said.

She nodded, "I will go and pack my things. Until we meet again, Eragon." She turned and nodded at Saphira, "Saphira." And then she was gone, disappearing between the tents.

Eragon stood staring at the spot which she had last occupied, until he was nudged gently by Saphira's snout. _We need to pack our things, and inform the Elves of our plans. _

Eragon nodded in silent agreement. He bounded up Saphira's foreleg and into the saddle. She launched herself from the ground, and headed towards their tent.

_Saphira? Did you notice Arya seemed somewhat distracted by something?_ Eragon asked while they flew towards their tent.

Saphira nodded mentally, _She did seem a bit distant. What do you think could be bothering her?_

Eragon thought for a moment, then sighed, I am unable to think of anything that would be bothering her other than Oromis and Glaedr's death. Do you think I should ask her about it while we are traveling towards Gil'ead?

Saphira nodded mentally once more, I believe that would be the best course of action. As they were talking, Saphira had began descending towards their tent. She landed with a dull thud, folding her wings carefully to avoid hitting anything. Eragon jumped from her back. Blodhgarm walked up to where Eragon and Saphira had landed.

The furry elf bowed deeply and twisted his fist over his sternum. "Atra esterní ono thelduin."

Eragon smiled, before bowing as well, "Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr."

Blodhgarm finished the greeting with, "Un du evarínya ono varda."

Eragon was the first to speak after the greeting, "Blodhgarm, I have come to inform you that Saphira, Arya, and myself are to travel to Gil'ead."

Blodhgarm nodded, "When will you be departing, Shadeslayer?"

"Within the hour. I must go pack mine and Saphira's belongings." Eragon stated.

Blodhgarm nodded once more, "I wish you luck on your journey, Shadeslayer, and Brightscales."

Thank you, Blodhgarm. I Trust that you will watch over the Varden in our absence. Saphira rumbled.

The furry elf smiled, "Of course, Brightscales. May the wind be at your back." And with that Blodhgarm and the other elfs departed to carry out their daily routines, leaving Eragon and Saphira to pack.

Eragon entered his tent, and gathered his belongings. Thirty minutes later, he had everything packed neatly into Saphira's saddlebags. He mounted Saphira. Saphira thrust off of the ground with her strong back legs. She thrust her wings mightily, and headed towards Arya's tent. They quickly landed, and Eragon got off of Saphira. Arya stepped out of her tent carrying a leather pack slung over her shoulder, she wore her raven hair up in a bun, with a feather through the center. She was garbed in her traditional black leather leggings, her elven sword swayed at her hip, her golden skin was bathed in the sunlight. The sight of her, along with her scent, that of crushed pine needles, caused Eragon's heart to explode in joy. But the joy quickly turned to the heartache that Eragon had grown so used to. He knew she would not have him.

Eragon heard Saphira thunder in his head, Stop standing there like a love struck bafoon, Eragon! Say something!

Eragon snapped back to reality, "Are you ready, Arya?" he managed to get out, the sight of her was just stunning to him.

Arya nodded, her face an impassive façade as always. "Are we ready to leave?" She asked.

Eragon nodded, he turned and re-mounted Saphira, strapping his legs into the saddle. Arya walked up to where Saphira crouched, she looked up at Eragon. Eragon reached down, and offered her his hand, even though he knew she wouldn't take it. But to his and Saphira's surprise, she did take his hand after a moment of contemplation. He pulled her up into the saddle behind him. He helped her strap her bag to the saddle and then strap her legs into the saddle as well. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed the inside of her thighs against his hips. Eragon flushed madly, but was glad she couldn't see his face.

Are you ready, little ones? Saphira's voice sounded in their heads.

Eragon looked back at Arya, who in turn nodded. At this, Saphira launched into the air, and headed into the direction of Gil'ead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter two! Omg it's here! Enjoy!**

**Chapter: Two**

Eragon stifled a yawn. Saphira, Arya, and himself had been flying for eight hours without stopping. Arya was asleep behind Eragon in the saddle. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist and the inside of her thighs pressed against his hips, and her head was resting gently on his shoulder. It was nearly night time.

Eragon reached out to saphira with his mind, _Saphira, The night is rapidly approaching, we had better find someplace to camp._

She sent him a mental nod, _I will look for a spot in which we can camp for the night. You should start waking Arya up._

Eragon turned his head slightly and looked upon the woman who had stolen his heart. He shook his head, _No, I'll let her rest._

Saphira spotted a suitable clearing in the middle of a thick cluster of trees, there was a stream nearby at which they could replenish their water. She angled towards the clearing, beginning her descent. She landed with a dull thud, causing birds to flee, flying from the tops of the trees and away. Eragon attempted to free himself from Arya's hold without waking her, but to no avail. The beautiful elf's eyes fluttered open, revealing swirling pools of emerald. Eragon's breath caught upon seeing her eyes. Arya eyed Eragon up and down slowly, her eyes stopping to gaze into his. She looked as if she had been having a pleasant dream.

"Sleep well?" Eragon asked.

Arya nodded slightly, "Indeed I did, Eragon."

Eragon swung his leg over the saddle, and slid off of Saphira, landing gracefully. Arya quickly followed suit.

Eragon pulled the two saddlebags that contained their blankets, and food, and began setting up the camp, while Arya ventured off into the woods to gather fire wood. When Arya returned, carrying a bundle of wood, Eragon had successfully set up camp, and was sitting leaned up against Saphira. Eragon moved to help get the fire going, but the look that Arya shot at him stopped him.

Arya sighed inwardly, "Eragon... How many times must we cover this? I am not a frail human woman. I am quite capable of helping myself."

Eragon slumped against Saphira, "Appologies, Arya, It is a hard habit to break."

Arya only nodded in response, while she brought the fire to life. They ate a small dinner of bread and fruit, and afterwards sat gazing at the fire, enjoying the peacefulness of the night. Eragon's gaze drifted onto Arya more than once, still trying to gather the courage to ask her what was troubling her.

_You look like a frightened sheep, Eragon. Ask her! _Saphira said to Eragon through their mental connection.

_I am trying to, Saphira! I am afraid of ruining our friendship. I may not b e able to have Arya as a lover, but I do __not__ want to loose her as a friend. _Eragon replied.

Saphira huffed at him in response. Eragon sighed, then looked at Arya. His heart skipped a beat when he found her studying him intensly. "A...Arya?" Eragon sheepishly asked.

Arya arched a brow inquisitively, although the rest of her face remained an emotionless mask, "Yes?"

Eragon sucked in a deep breath, "What is it that troubles you as of late, Other than Glaedr and Oromis's passing?"

Eragon could have sworn that he saw something flash in her emerald eyes before she replied, "Why do you presume that there is something more that troubles me other than their passing, Eragon?"

"You have been acting quite strange the past few days. I am curious As to what the cause is."

Arya looked up at the stars, then sighed, seemingly troubled. Something was definatly bothering Arya. When she looked back at Eragon, he was shocked to see not a impassive mask, but a vulnerable, troubled, and emotional Arya. "You."

Eragon stared at her dumbly for a moment, then blinked, "Me?" Eragon furiously tried to think of something he said or did in order to trouble Arya.

Arya shook her head, knowing that he was thinking that he himself was at fault, not the other way around. "Eragon, you have done nothing wrong."

"Then how am I the source of your troubles?" Eragon asked, completely oblivious to what she was meaning.

Arya opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it. She sighed once more and looked at the fire, mesmerized by the dancing flames.

Eragon sat completely still, hardly breathing, waiting for Arya's response.

Arya looked up slowly, something he had never seen before in her eyes,

"Eragon, I ..."

That's when Eragon heard the Arrow being released, and watched, horrified as the wicked, poisoned arrowhead plunged straight into Arya's heart.

**Love it, hate it? Let me know by reviewing! And sorry, I'm uploading this using WordPad (LoL). About to get MS Word 2010. So if Itallics don't show up where they should, appologies. I will fix it all when I get MS Word. **


	3. Chapter 3

**It has been a long time since I have updated this story, and much has happened since my last update. When I started this story I was still a young High School student with no sense of responsibility, and very little respect for the world around me. Now in my fourth semester in college, I find myself thinking about how much I let down those who have read and reviewed my story. I have written much over the last few years, and I believe my style has changed quite dramatically from when I first started this story, so I must apologize in advance for a change in flow. I am, simply put, a different person. Much has changed for me over the past few years. **

After setting up camp for the evening, Eragon and Arya had eaten a small dinner consisting of bread and fruit, huddled around the fire for warmth. Saphira had gone off into the wilderness to hunt for deer. After Eragon and Arya had finished with their food, they had both agreed to retire for the night. Saphira returned as they were preparing for sleep, and curled up around the campsite, her massive form shielding the two warriors from the elements and providing more warmth. They had soon fallen asleep.

_That's when the familiar twang of an arrow being fired from a bow reached Eragon's sensitive ears. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as he watched the wicked arrowhead plunge towards Arya's heart. In the firelight he could make out the glint of a poison tipped barb. Finally, time resumed its normal pace and Eragon found himself staring into Arya's shocked eyes as her fading body fell to the ground, her raven tresses framing her face. _

Eragon woke with a start, his eyes wide and heart beating a wild tune in his chest, looking around frantically. In the dying light of the fire they had made he makes out Arya's peaceful, sleeping form. His heart calms slowly, having finally come to the realization that it was only a nightmare.

_Little one? _Came Saphira's worried, yet soothing voice.

Eragon looked up to find his beautiful sapphire dragon curled protectively around his prone form, looking down at him with concerned eyes.

_It was only a dream… _He whispers to himself, letting his almost questioning words flow across their bond.

Her concern only grows with his statement. She knew of his nightmares, and how he had been plagued by them for months. She curls her long neck around him, to where her head was blocking his view of the fire and Arya. One large blue eye blinks slowly at him. _It was only a dream._ She confirms for him gently. Eragon reaches out and gently strokes the underside of her strong jaw, right where she loved to be scratched the most. A deep, yet gentle rumbling reaches his ears, a sound Eragon recognized as Saphira purring, and he smiles.

_Thank you Saphira, frica abr hjarta. (Friend of my heart) _Came Eragon's gentle voice.

_I am always here for you, little one. _She responded. She had no need to ask him what It was he had dreamt about, for they shared a connection deeper than words. She had seen what he had seen.

_I fear losing her too much, Saphira. _Came Eragon's whisper across their bond. _I fear what I would become should I lose her. That dream… the anger I felt towards the person who loosed that arrow… the _rage _I felt… _He trailed off, unsure of how to express himself to her.

_I understand, little one. You need not flounder for words to describe to me something that I felt and understood only moments ago. _She closed her eyes, sighing softly, the grass in front of her nose for a few feet moving in the synthetic breeze.

_What do I do, Saphira? _He asked after a few long moments of silent contemplation.

Saphira opened one large, sapphire eye and observed him quietly for a minute, before responding in a thoughtful voice. _You could speak with her._

Eragon blinked rapidly, before shaking his head. _Nay, I doubt that would work, Saphira. I would likely say something that would endanger our friendship. I couldn't live with myself should I ruin what fragile a bond we have now. _He finished almost dejectedly.

_What makes you think the bond you two share is fragile, Eragon? Can you not see how much Arya has changed in the last few months? Think, Eragon. Think back to the interactions between you and Arya after the Agaetí Blödhren, and then compare them to the interactions between you two in the past week. She is opening up to you, and quite quickly at that. She is an elf Eragon, and she has lived for over a hundred years. These things take time, much more time for an elf, especially after what she went through at the hands of Durza. It has not yet been a year since her companions of several decades were killed and she was tortured, yet she is opening up to you. A record, if anything._

Realization seemed to dawn on Eragon at that moment, for his eyes widened slightly, before he slapped himself mentally for being so blind. She was right, he could talk to Arya. She was his closest friend.

_Thank you Saphira, I will speak with her tomorrow when we make camp. She looked like she was troubled with something when we made camp tonight. I get the feeling she could use someone to talk to as much as I could. _He scratched under her jaw one last time before lying back down on his back, gazing up at the stars through the shady canopy of the forest. Soon both he and Saphira fell asleep.

A tap to his arm was all it took for Eragon to instinctively reach out and grasp whatever it was that had touched him and roll, effectively pinning whatever; or whoever, it was underneath him. It took a few moments for his eyes to focus clearly on whatever he had pinned, and when he was finally able to focus, his eyes widened. His chocolate brown eyes met with deep emerald ones, and it was all he could do to suppress the gasp that threatened to escape his lips.

Arya's eyes were wide, and her lips parted slightly in surprise. She had obviously not been expecting such a violent and instinctual reaction from the young rider. He had her pinned with his much larger frame in the blink of an eye, his knee pressed hard into her groin, and her arms held tightly by the wrists above her head with one strong, calloused hand. His other hand was held at her throat, not quite squeezing, but not the gentlest hold either. Her hair splayed out like a fan underneath her, the raven locks contrasting her alabaster skin beautifully. Eragon couldn't help but notice how Arya's cheeks and neck were slightly red. He would have to ask her about her rash later, he thought slowly, before finally, after a few more spellbound moments, Eragon managed to regain control of his limbs and move, rolling them over and pulling them both to their feet in one swift, controlled movement.

"I apologize, Dröttningu, It was but a reaction." He said quickly after she had time to gain her footing and balance.

Arya did not respond immediately, taking a noticeable deep breath as if to steady herself. Eragon couldn't help but notice that the rash was still there, and his worry was growing, though his facial expressions did not convey that worry.

"There is nothing to apologize for, Shadeslayer…" She finally says, "I would be concerned if you were hard to wake." The rash was fading now, much to Eragon's relief. "If we are to make good time, we must depart shortly, I would like to make it to Gil'ead before sunset tomorrow." She says as she turns moves over to her side of the camp and busies herself with the repacking of her things.

Eragon takes a few moments to observe the scene, He had always admired the efficiency at which she worked when she set out to accomplish something. Lately, however, he had begun to appreciate more _sinful _things about her, especially when it came to her body in movement. Be it in combat or performing a mundane task such as packing her belongings, the sight caused his blood to run hot with desire. The desire to do some very-

_Eragon! _Saphira snapped at him, and he blinked, shaking his head as if clearing it of a fog. He blushed deeply, realizing he had been standing there staring at her body for the past minute, and no doubt looked a fool.

_Thank you. _He said before busying himself with the packing of his own bedroll and strapping his sword to his waist.

A few moments later and they both climbed up onto Saphira's Saddle and strapped themselves in. Arya's thighs clenched firmly around eragon's hips, and her slender arms wrapped around his waist, much to his pleasure. He would definitely have a hard time keeping his mind away from thoughts of Arya today. Such was his final thought before Saphira launched herself into the air and towards Gil'ead.

**I pumped this out in one sitting, and if all things go according to plan, I will put out another chapter in the very near future. I want to apologize again for the long wait in between updates. I refuse to let this story just fade away and not finish it. The next chapter will likely be a very intimate chapter for Arya and Eragon, and the M rating will start coming into play then. I hope you enjoy the update. **

**P.S. I hope you guys are happy with what I did with the dream. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all enjoyed the last update as much as I enjoyed writing it. I absolutely love Eragon and Arya as a pairing, and absolutely loathe the way Paolini ended book 4. I'm willing to bet that most people agree with me that not doing anything more with Arya and Eragon is a crime against humanity. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, as I am taking time away from my homework to get it to you as fast as I can.**

_A few moments later and they both climbed up onto Saphira's Saddle and strapped themselves in. Arya's thighs clenched firmly around Eragon's hips, and her slender arms wrapped around his waist, much to his pleasure. He would definitely have a hard time keeping his mind away from thoughts of Arya today. Such was his final thought before Saphira launched herself into the air and towards Gil'ead._

Little could be heard over the howling of the wind as Saphira glided effortlessly in her most comfortable environment. The sky was painted like a forest at the height of fall. Shades of yellow, orange, and red blended together in a way that artists could only hope to imitate. Two figures sat upon the mighty dragon's back, their bodies pressed together as if for warmth. The cold wind that swept past them was chilling to say the least.

Breaking the silence, Eragon opened his mind fully to Saphira and spoke to her through their bond. _The night is rapidly approaching, Saphira. We should find a place to make camp soon. _

A deep vibration could be felt from Saphira's side as she rumbled her agreement. Her massive head swayed from side to side slowly, as if she was looking for a place to land. _I believe I see a small clearing not too far off in the distance. It would be a sufficient place to spend the night. _With that, Saphira banked slightly to the side, before abruptly rolling over, tucking her wings tightly to the sides of her body. Though the action surprised Eragon, a true smile spread brightly across his face. Strong legs and arms tightened their hold on Eragon's body, and he realized that Arya was much less experienced with the random aerial tricks that Saphira loved to perform.

_Saphira! Careful, Arya is not used to flying like we are._ He cautioned.

Saphira huffed loudly, before leveling out and angling her body towards the just big enough clearing. _It had the desired effect, _said Saphira as she looked back at the two on her back with one large sapphire eye. She then sent him her view of Eragon and Arya on her back. Arya was clinging tightly to Eragon's body, so close that it was in no way appropriate for anyone short of lovers to be.

_Don't tell me you are not pleased with this outcome, Eragon. _Came Saphira's teasing voice. A deep rumbling laughter came from the belly of the decending dragon, the vibrations carrying up Eragon's legs.

Blushing to his roots, and staring straight ahead as Arya slowly relaxed her hold and slid backwards in the saddle once more. He would not give Saphira the satisfaction of an answer. Not that she needed one to begin with.

Reaching out with his mind he gently probed the iron wall that surrounded Arya's mind. After a few brief moments of hesitation, Arya lowered her barriers slightly to allow him to speak.

_I apologize for Saphira's behavior, I don't believe she remembered that you were not quite as used to flying. _His mental voice was strong, steady, and much more controlled than his voice would have been.

_It is fine, Eragon. I was just not expecting such an action. That is the second time today that I have been surprised… _She trailed off, and he could have sworn she would have said more, had it not been for Saphira alighting softly on the grassy ground of the clearing she had spotted earlier.

Wasting no time, Eragon unstrapped his legs and pulled leapt off of saphira's mighty form only to land in a crouched position, bent at the knees to absorb the impact. By then Arya too had managed to unstrap herself and slide off of Saphira's saddle, and landed behind Eragon. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at her as she landed his eyes drinking in the visage she presented. He had a side view of her form, crouched low and knees bent. The tight leather that was her usual outfit seemed almost stretched in the pose. Her form certainly filled out the outfit well. Such were Eragon's sinful thoughts as his eyes traced a path from her feet to her emerald eyes. Only when he reached her eyes did he realize she was staring at him intently. It seemed as if her mask of indifference had been lowered for a brief moment as he stared at her, and he swore he saw something in those beautiful emerald orbs. She must have realized he noticed and her mask slipped into place once more, her expression becoming void of emotion. She coughed lightly, as if clearing her throat.

"We should make camp." She stated simply before turning back towards saphira's saddle to grab her bedroll.

Shaking his head, he pushed as many thoughts of Arya from his head as he could manage, and focused on making camp for the certainly cold night that was rapidly approaching. Having hunted the previous night, Saphira had no need of any food, and so she settled onto the ground, curled into a semi-circle around the camp site that the two warriors had created.

Eventually, Eragon and Arya found themselves sitting across from each other, finishing off their meal for the night. Arya had finished her meal first and, finding nothing better to do, she subtly shifted her gaze across the dancing flames that made up the fire to where the young dragon rider was finishing his meal. He was leaning up against Saphira's soft belly, and was only wearing a snug fitting cotton shirt which sleeves ended a few inches above the elbow. The she-elf could easily make out the well-defined muscles of his arms in the fire light. Without realizing it, her mask of indifference had slipped away slightly, and she was staring in open wonderment. As open as an elf could be any way. Eragon had failed to notice Arya's nearly lustful gaze; that did not, however, mean that Saphira had failed where Eragon had. She was staring at Arya with a draconic smirk adorning her large features.

Subtly reaching out with a tendril of thought, Saphira entered Arya's mind without her noticing, and could clearly see what was on the elf's mind. _Eragon's arms are quite muscular, are they not?, _came Saphira's gentle query.

Saphira would hear a mumbled agreement from within Arya's mind, before Arya would realize what had happened. She blushed deeply, her skin doing a very close impression of a tomato. Hastily, Arya pushed Saphira from her mind, causing the sapphire dragoness to chuckle quietly. The deep rumbling sound caught Eragon's attention, and he looked up at her questioningly.

"What is so funny, Saphira?" Came Eragon's innocent question, which only served to make Saphira laugh a little harder, and Arya to blush deeper.

Eragon looked to Arya once again, his face the epitome of confusion as Saphira had blocked him from her mind. "Do you know wh-" He trailed off as his eyes beheld Arya. Her face and neck were completely flushed and red. "Arya, are you alright? You have a rash." His concern for her wellbeing was evident as his expression went from confused to worried.

Arya's blush only deepened if that were possible. "Eragon." She said tersely, before continuing, "I am fine. It is not a rash… It is a blush." She turned her head away, scowling slightly.

Before Eragon could respond, Saphira's laughter gained another level in loudness. The dragon was having a difficult time breathing and her sides were convulsing erratically. The ground vibrated as she laughed.

Arya huffed, crossing her arms in an almost childish display, before calming herself and studying Eragon for a long moment. "It has been a long while since we last sparred, Shadeslayer." She stated.

The confusion and concern lifted from his features, replaced with and expression of excitement. "That it has, _Shadeslayer_." He teased. It had become a running joke between the two of them. He stood up, stepping away from the camp fire and into the grassy area beside the campsite. "Shall we?" He questioned.

Arya's eyebrows met as she rose to the challenge, and strode past him out into the clearing, giving Eragon time to appreciate her from behind. She moved with much more grace than the other elves, thought Eragon. He also thought that her tight fitting leather leggings defined certain aspects of her lower body better than others.

Reaching a distance she deemed sufficient, she spun on her heel drawing her sword in the same motion. She dulled the blade with magic before taking an aggressive stance, waiting for Eragon to take a stance of his own.

Shaking off the blush that had been creeping up his neck as he stared at Arya's pleasing form, he grinned, drawing Brisingr and dulling the sapphire blade's edge with magic. "It has indeed been long since we last sparred, Dröttningu." He said, standing in a relaxed position, his gleaming blade pointed towards the ground, held loosely in his right hand. He knew his flippant stance would irritate her, and that she would exploit every weakness he had in this spar.

Arya's eyebrows met dangerously as she shot forward suddenly, dirt flying up from where she had launched from. Eragon's eyes locked with hers for a moment as she flew towards him, her blade arcing through the air. At the last moment Eragon's blade met hers in an explosion of sparks. Eragon had shifted his left foot backwards and was his footing to hold himself in position. The force behind Arya's blow as nothing to scoff at, and the impact jarred his entire right side, the vibrations traveling from his sword up to his teeth. If he hadn't already of been biting down, he might have bit his tongue.

By now Saphiras laughter had long since subsided and she watched the two with keen interest as they engaged in the deadly dance of the blade. Saphira may have preferred claw and tooth over the pointed pieces of metal the two-legs swung at each other, but even she had to appreciate the grace and precision with which Arya and Eragon fought.

Arya frowned as he blocked her blade with his own, she had hardly seen him move. It truly had been a long time since they had fought each other. He had improved greatly. She disengaged from their power struggle and lashed out quickly and powerfully at him, searching for an opening in his defense. She found many, but each time she went to punish his mistake, the hole vanished as if it wasn't even there. Her frustration grew with each unsuccessful attempt to land a blow on the rider.

He seemed to almost… toying with her. She could not believe how much he had improved during his recent stay in Ellesmera. She came at him with everything she had, a blazing emerald fire alight in her eyes. Sparks and the sound of clanging swords filled the clearing as the two Shadeslayers fought. Their blades were naught but insignificant blurs in the night air. A spectator would only likely see random explosions of sparks. It became a dance, and as they danced Eragon once again found himself admiring the way her body moved. The dance itself had become natural to Eragon, nothing but action and reaction. Adrenaline pumping through both their veins, driving them to speeds they had not previously fought at. Their fight continued, the two shadeslayers ignoring the passing of time.

_There! _Arya thought as she saw Eragon's guard 'slip' once again. She saw his eyes widen as her sword flew downwards towards his unguarded midsection with deadly speed and accuracy. She was sure she had him here. Eragon desperately, or so she thought, brought his sword up to meet hers. Time seemed to slow down as their blades met, but only for a split second, before Eragon abruptly changed the direction of his momentum with what must have been great effort. He spun to the side, his blade having gained a tremendous amount of momentum as it arced around his body and he spun, coming down towards the back of a surprised Arya's neck. He smiled in victory as Arya's sword sunk into the ground, having not met the resistance she expected. At the same time her sword sunk into the ground, his sword came to rest on her neck steadily. The cold metal sending chills down her spine.

Arya looked to her left, looking at the smiling rider in awe. Their eyes met once again, and both of them stilled completely, scarcely breathing. It would be Eragon who broke the silence after a few tension filled moments. "I see you." He whispered in the ancient language.

It took Arya a long while to articulate a response, before she too whispered, "I see you." in the ancient language.

Eragon slowly pulled his sword away from her neck, holding it loosely at his side as Arya pulled her sword from the ground. It had sunk nearly to the hilt. As they straightened their eye contact broke and Eragon turned back towards the camp fire, suddenly having to fight the powerful urges welling up within him. He desired her. It was a very primal desire, and it took almost all of his control to not step up to her and kiss her right then. He shook his head as he took a few steps towards the campfire. He would not pursue her any further without her consent.

It took only a few steps away from her for Arya's heart to clench in despair. Crippling loss welled up from deep within her soul, threatening to break her. The feelings were so profound and unexpected that she found herself uttering a choked call for him to stop, "Eragon!"

Stopping dead in his tracks, Eragon turned back towards her slightly, looking over his shoulder at her beautiful face. She looked so troubled that Eragon once again had to fight a powerful urge; the urge to run to her and comfort her. Instead of giving in to his urges, he stood there waiting patiently for her to speak.

"Walk with me?" whispered Arya softly. The heartfelt, simple request took Eragon's breathe from his lungs. He smiled softly before nodding. She then turned and vanished off into the woods, her long raven hair trailing behind her. Eragon followed her shortly afterwards. For the life of him, he could deny her nothing.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will be working to get the next chapter out to you as soon as possible. Until then, Review please! I would like to hear your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone for their reviews and all the follows/favorites the last two chapters have brought. This chapter is the reason for the M rating for the story, so be cautioned. There is a very mature scene later in this chapter. Thank you all for your continued support. It means a whole lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Walk with me?" whispered Arya softly. The heartfelt, simple request took Eragon's breathe from his lungs. He smiled softly before nodding. She then turned and vanished off into the woods, her long raven hair trailing behind her. Eragon followed her shortly afterwards. For the life of him, he could deny her nothing.

A peaceful calm had settled over the forest as Arya strode through the darkness, her alabaster skin illuminated lightly in the moonlight, creating an almost otherworldly visage for Eragon as he followed her deeper and deeper into the woods. He felt drawn towards the goddess, her strong, passionate personality and otherworldly beauty pulling him towards her like a siren.

They came upon a starry glade, and as if by some unspoken agreement, settled upon the banks of the calm pool of water. The light of the mostly full moon reflected off of the surface of the water beautifully, and the entire setting reminded him eerily of the glade in which I professed his love for Arya during the Agaeti Blodhren. They spoke no words for a long while, only enjoying the peacefulness of the glade and the calm that they seemed to only be able to obtain in each other's presence.

Eragon looked to his left, taking in Arya's peaceful features and relaxed body. He could not remember another time when she had been as relaxed and at peace as she was in that moment. Words of praise and wonder swelled up within him, springing to the tip of his tongue. All he desired in that moment was to help her understand how amazing she truly was, but he managed to keep himself from speaking, if only for the sake of keeping their bond of friendship intact.

After another long few moments of peaceful silence Arya's melodic voice drifted to him, little more than a whisper. "Beautiful, is it not?" She asked, without looking at him. She continued to merely observe their peaceful surroundings.

He would nod slowly, looking around as he did, only for his eyes to come to rest upon her seemingly glowing form. Smiling softly he responds quietly, "Indeed, Beautiful." He had purposefully phrased his response so that it could be referring to her, or the surrounding. This was a fact that she did not miss.

Tilting her head, an action which created a veil of raven hair over the right side of face, she smiled softly. "You have grown much, Eragon." She said slowly, as if unsure of where she was going with the statement, or what point she was trying to make.

He looked down at the ground, before he began to play with the grass distractedly. "I have grown, Arya. I had to." He said in a quiet voice.

Using one hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, she looks at him steadily for a few long moments, before she spoke once more, "You have surpassed each and every expectation set for you in these past months. I had not realized how much you have grown until we fought earlier. You are no longer the child who wandered into Ellesmera those months ago." She praised softly.

Normally he would shrug off such compliments, but normally he did not receive them from the subject of his affections. Normally he did not receive them from Arya. The same Arya who thoughts of filled his mind in every waking moment. Blushing deeply, he bowed his head towards her. "I have only done what is necessary Arya."

Shaking her head at his modesty, she looks back out across the small pond, content to sit in silence for another long few minutes. By now, Eragon had started to combine the blades of grass into a yet unidentifiable shape, his fingers moving deftly and his eyes focused intently upon his craft. Softly, he began to sing in the ancient language. His deep, yet soft voice washing over the peaceful area like a fresh spring rain.

Arya turned her head to look at what he was doing, but her view of what he was weaving with the grass was obstructed by one of his legs, instead of trying to get a better view, she simply waited and listened to the song that Eragon was singing. He sang of life and energy, wings and flight, dragons and fire. He continued this for a while, before the song slowly faded from his lips, leaving an almost empty feeling calm to settle over the clearing.

Lifting up his cupped hands, he opens them, revealing a sculpture of a dragon made of a swirl of emerald and sapphire tinted blades of grass. He had tinted the grass to match the exact shade of Arya's eyes, and tinted the sapphire grass to match Saphira's fire; a fact that she did not miss. He gently blew upon the dragon's wings, and watched with a smile as it took flight, flapping its wings a few times before letting lose a brilliant swirling jet of emerald and sapphire fire over the water.

Arya watched in wonderment as the Dragon glided across the water in lazy circles, the grass claws of its legs tracing the surface lightly as it eventually glided back towards the two of them on the bank. The dragon flapped a few times before alighting upon Arya's outstretched hands. She stared at it, wondering what its next move would be as Eragon only watched with a smile.

The tiny dragon flared its wings and roared, though the sound was nowhere near as loud as Saphira's roar. As it did this the grass began to fall apart, the pieces of grass drifting away on a gentle breeze and leaving a singular flower in Arya's open palm. Arya's breath caught in her throat as she took in the flower's appearance. It took on the form of a rose, but it was no ordinary rose. The rose's petals swirled in an unnatural way, green and blue mixed seamlessly together in a beautiful display. The green, just like the dragon, was tinted to match Arya's eyes; the blue to match Saphira's scales.

Arya gently grasped the delicate stem between her slim fingers, and brought the flower to her nose, inhaling the sweet scent of the magical flower that Eragon had made for her. She looked up over the soft blue and green petals of the flower to look Eragon directly in his eyes. Burning emerald orbs met soft, hopeful brown eyes, and in that moment Arya found herself dropping the restraints she had so desperately clung to since she was imprisoned by Durza. She surged forward tackling Eragon in a rare display of desperation and crushed her lips into his, wanting nothing more than to experience the love she knew Eragon harbored for her.

It took Eragon a few short moments to comprehend what was happening, but when he did he began moving his lips against her own in a desperate frenzy. He felt as if his blood was on fire, and every little sensation was amplified by a hundred fold by the goddess he held tightly to his chest. Eragon felt a mind reaching out for his own, gently asking for entrance. He quickly recognized the mind as Arya's, and he immediately dropped all of his barriers, allowing their minds to meld seamlessly in an instant as their frenzied kissing continued.

At first Eragon was overwhelmed with the information and feelings he was experiencing from Arya's mind, but his confusion soon faded as scenes passed before his eyes quickly. He saw himself standing across from Arya on the training field in Farthen Dur. He felt the mixed emotions coming from Arya, a confusing mix of wonder and fear. He then saw himself through Arya's eyes begging for her affections under the moonlight during the Agaeti Blodhren. He felt her desire to give in to his requests, give in and be loved; however she was torn, and could not forsake her duty. He saw her crying in the solitude of her own room shortly after. Her rejection had hurt her as much as it had hurt him.

The next scene took him by surprise, and he saw Arya watching him upon one of the many sparring fields of the Varden's Encampment. He noticed with absolute clarity what exactly Arya was focusing on as she watched him train. The things she was focusing on were less than appropriate. He felt her burning desire for him. It was overwhelming.

The scenery changed again and he found himself looking through Arya's eyes as he approached her table and rid her of the men pestering her for being alone. He could feel her relief at finally finding him in the Empire, and knowing that he was alright.

Finally, he saw himself and Arya sparring less than an hour ago, he felt Arya's frustration at being beaten so easily. At the same time, however, he felt her pride in him. When she was defeated and he had whispered to her in the ancient language, he felt Arya's inner struggle. He now knew she had fought the desire that had welled up in her just as he had.

He was pulled back to the present as Arya slowly pulled away from his lips and opened her eyes. He too opened his eyes and took in the image of the burning emerald orbs that looked upon him with something he had only dreamt about. Lust. Desire. Need. Passion. Love. He reached up with one strong, calloused hand and cupped her face gently, stroking her cheek with his thumb as she nuzzled his hand, her eyes lidding slightly.

His voice was soft as he spoke in the ancient language, "I love you, Iet Dröttningu." He whispered to her, trying to convey with his words, eyes, and actions just how much. He stared into emerald eyes, willing her to understand how much.

Her response was not long in coming as her expression softened completely, "And I you, Eragon. I love you." She whispered in the ancient language before leaning down to take his lips with her own yet again.

**(MATURE CONTENT PAST THIS POINT, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)**

Her hands trailed down his strong chest, finding their way to the hem of his shirt before slowly pulling it up and over his head, ridding him of the obstructing item. They had parted lips only long enough to remove it before feverishly attacking each other again, their tongues dueling each other for dominance. Their melded minds drifted into a haze of passion, their desires combining into an overwhelming need to have each other as close and as intimately as possible. There would be no stopping them now. They had waited too long, and both found themselves wondering why they had waited so long in the first place. It seemed so silly now.

Shortly after his shirt hit the grassy bank, his hands found themselves sliding down her sides, getting a feel for her undeniably feminine figure. He grinned against her lips as he found the hem of her soft leather top, and started pulling it up and off of her body. They once more parted to rid Arya of the article of clothing. Eragon sat up then, tossing the shirt ontop of his some feet away and did not return to kissing her immediately, much to her annoyance, as he stared openly at the beautiful sight revealed to him.

In a rather breathless voice he spoke, "Perfect" before he took his lips to her neck, nipping and kissing at the soft flesh. She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, her hands resting on his muscular upper back. Arya closed her eyes as she enjoyed his unwavering attention, never failing to utter a soft sigh of pleasure at his actions each time he nipped at a particularly sensitive spot. Driven by instinct and a burning desire to please the goddess who currently sat in his lap, he slowly worked his way down her neck and onto her chest, his hands sliding up her bare sides to gently cup the undersides of her soft and supple breasts. He left little bite marks on the topside of her breasts, taking his time and making sure he paid equal attention to each side.

Much to her pleasure, he took one of her nipples into his mouth gently, scraping his teeth against the sensitive flesh for a few moments before repeating this action with the other one. His efforts earned him many pleased moans from the elf, a sound he thought he could definitely get used to hearing. After going back and forth for a few minutes, he would feel her hands working at his belt with some success. He then rolled them over, and Arya found her bare back pressed up against the soft grass of the bank. Eragon sat over her, looking down at the beauty beneath him. The soft light of the moon made her alabaster skin glow brilliantly in the night, he could not remember a more beautiful sight. Kneeling between her legs he begins placing small kisses down her toned stomach, slowly making his way down to the top of her low rising, soft leather leggings. His hands slide down her bare sides once again, and his thumbs hook beneath the belt, and slowly slid them down over her womanly hips. She would lift her hips up to aid him. His breath would catch in his throat as he pulls him off of her legs and tosses them over into the growing pile of discarded garments. She looked up at him, a soft blush coloring her cheeks as he gazed upon her body in wonder, drinking in the otherworldly beauty beneath him.

Ignoring the rather noticeable tightness in his leather pants, he runs his rough, calloused hands along the outsides of her hips and thighs, enjoying the soft skin beneath his hands. He looks her directly in the eyes, his thoughts betraying his intentions as she spread her legs without question or qualm. He lowered his head between her parted thighs and placed a kiss directly above her glistening slit. Arya's hands quickly found their way into his hair as he did this, and she bit her lip to keep herself from crying out as he followed up with another kiss directly on her most delicate of places. She could feel his tongue dart out and bury itself between her nether lips, and could not hold in the soft cry of pleasure that tore itself from her throat. He went on to do some very imaginative things with his mouth and tongue that she had not thought about before. That is not to say that she did not enjoy it. Quite the opposite, for when he finally started his way back up her body she was left covered in a thin sheen of sweat and gasping for breath as she tried vainly to calm her rapidly beating heart.

After he had completely retraced his steps up her body, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips as he looked into her eyes with a soft smile upon his lips. When she had mostly caught her breath, Eragon found himself being rolled over, Arya's nude form pushing him softly, yet firmly into the ground as she undid his belt. She slid off of his body and, having hooked her thumbs under the waist of his pants, slid them off of his body in a smooth movement. She tossed them into the pile of their clothes. Now fully exposed to the goddess, it was Eragon's turn to blush deeply as his arousal stood proudly for her to see. Something in her eyes shifted and the burning desire returned tenfold, and it made the youth's blood boil. She laid between his legs, propping herself up on one of his thighs, she grasped his manhood in one hand and brought her lips to the tip, mimicking his earlier actions in a way as she kissed the head, before she too began doing things to him that he had thought she would never do. Eragon found himself running his hands through her hair lovingly as she bobbed her head up and down. When she finally pulled away, Eragon too was left covered in a sheen of sweat, his breath coming in ragged gasps, and his vision swimming with black and white bursts.

As Eragon was doing his best to recover, Arya crawled her way up his body, a sight that would forever be engrained in the young rider's mind. Eventually she found herself straddling his hips, their bare bodies touching intimately. Blazing emerald eyes found loving chocolate brown eyes as they communicated with both mind and body. Arya's next words surprised him greatly, given the nature of elven courtship.

_I will never leave you, Eragon. I promise that I shall never leave you for another. _She whispered across their bond in the ancient language.

It took Eragon a few long moments to find the words to respond to her heartfelt declaration. He brought his hands up to cup her face gently and he brought his lips up to hers for a passionate kiss as he too responded in the ancient language. _Nor shall I ever abandon you. Into the void will I follow you, Iet Nuanen._

With that said Arya sank backwards and their bodies became one for the first time, eliciting a cry from both of them, Arya's one of pain mixed with pleasure, and Eragon's one of pure ecstacy. Pausing for a long few minutes, Eragon waited patiently for her to adjust to his girth. He would not be able to forgive himself if he hurt her in any way. Eventually, Arya laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely. He felt her desire to continue and so he moved slowly, drawing gasps of pleasure from both of them, their voices joining to create a beautiful sound. Arya clutched desperately at Eragon's back as he picked up his pace slowly, her nails digging in enough to cause him to hiss in pain, but to him it only added to the pleasure he was feeling at that moment. Eragon's hands found themselves gripping her hips tightly as they started to move, his fingers gripping the supple flesh of her bum needily. Their pace slowly increased, the tempo of their love song increasing with each successive push and pull. The sounds of their love making filled the moonlit clearing. The speed at which they were moving became frenzied, their desire for each other fueling them as their passionate lovemaking pushed them both rapidly to their climax. With a unified cry from both of them, they collapsed into a panting heap of tangled limbs.

They lay like that for a long while, both recovering slowly from their experience as they clung to each other in the moonlight. Arya was tracing small circles on Eragon's chest as she lay snuggled up to him, her head on his chest. Eragon lay with one arm draped across her lower waist loosely, his other hand tracing small, lazy patterns up and down her back.

"I love you, Arya." Eragon's voice softly whispered in the ancient language.

"I love you too, Eragon." Arya responded quietly, leaning up to place a gentle kiss upon his lips before laying her head back on his warm chest.

The two stayed in this position whispering sweet nothings to each other for a while longer before eventually dressing and walking back to the camp, their minds joined, and hand in hand. Their lives forever changed by the starry glade they left behind.

**I'm glad I have finally written this scene, I have been thinking of ways for it to play out in my head for many years now, and finally settled upon something I thought would fit the two of them. I wrote it in an almost wishful way, as this is how I had wanted the encounter during the Agaeti Blodhren to turn out, but was sorely disappointed. I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I am not sure if I want to continue the story, and finish their journey to Gil'ead for Oromis and Glaedr's funeral, but I do kind've like the idea of them leaving the Varden with Arya on the back of the saddle, and Arriving at the Elves with Arya in front of Eragon in the saddle. I wonder how Islanzadi would react. That being said, I have another story featuring Eragon/Arya in a bit of a different light in my head that has been forming over the past few months. **

**Until next time, **

**Slaud**


End file.
